


MORNING

by normal_q



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, มีการอ้างถึงกฎระเบียบหอพัก, ระดับน้ำตาลสูงโปรดระวัง, ♣️♦️เดทกัน
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normal_q/pseuds/normal_q
Summary: แก้บนเพราะว่ากดได้♣️การ์ดวันเกิด**พอคิดว่า♣️♦️กำลังเดทกันอยู่ก็อยากให้♣️มีชื่อเล่นที่เอาไว้เรียก♦️เฉพาะเวลาอยู่กันแค่2คนเท่านั้น เพราะงั้นในฟิค♣️ก็เลยเรียก♦️ว่า"เคท"ล่ะค่ะ**
Relationships: Trey Clover/Cater Diamond
Kudos: 8





	MORNING

"โอ้~ อัศวินแห่งกุหลาบ เธอรู้หรือไม่ว่าภายในกระเพาะอาหารของมนุษย์นั่นช่างน่าอัศจรรย์!!! ในบางครั้งก็มีผีเสื้อนับพันตัวบินอยู่ภายใน ช่างยอดเยี่ยม~"

"เมื่อใดที่ได้พบกับความงดงาม ราวกับว่าโลกทั้งใบถูกหยุดเวลาไว้ ยิ่งกว่าเวทย์มนตร์ใด ๆ ก็คือความงาม อัศวินแห่งกุหลาบไม่คิดงั้นหรือ~?"

ตั้งแต่ที่เทรย์ โคลเวอร์เริ่มเข้าร่วมชมรมวิทยศาสตร์ของวิทยาลัยไนท์เรเวน ในบางครั้งก็มีประโยคคำพูดที่ชวนให้รู้สึกกระอักกระอ่วนจากเพื่อนร่วมชมรมช่างจ้อผู้แสวงหาความรัก ซึ่งในระยะเวลาตลอด 2 ปีเกือบจะ 3 ปี เขาต้องจำใจซึบซับคำพูดเปรียบเปรยอันไม่สมเหตุสมผลราวกับล้นทะลักออกมาจากบทกวีอย่างช่วยไม่ได้

เทรย์ โคลเวอร์ขอยอมรับสารภาพแต่โดยดีว่าไม่เข้าใจความรู้สึกที่ละเอียดลออเสียเท่าไรนัก เขาผู้ไม่ชื่นชอบความยุ่งยาก และต้องการจะเป็นเพียงคนธรรมดา ไม่สามารถทำความเข้าใจกับคำพูดที่ไร้หลักการ ซึ่งมีคนธรรมดาอีกหลายต่อหลายคนไม่สามารถทำความเข้าใจได้เช่นเดียวกับเขา

แต่แล้วในที่สุดเขาก็เปลี่ยนความคิด

ความรู้สึกที่อธิบายผ่านรูปแบบของกวีในบางครั้งแล้วมันก็ไม่ได้เข้าใจยากนักหรอก

ความเคยชินของร่างกายที่กระทำจนกลายเป็นกิจวัตรประจำวันทำให้เทรย์ โคลเวอร์สามารถตื่นนอนได้โดยไม่ต้องพึ่งพานาฬิกาปลุก บนเตียงนอนแต่งแต้มด้วยสีเขียวเข้มทำให้เส้นผมสีส้มของคนรักซึ่งกระจัดกระจายตัดกับสีของหมอนนั้นโดดเด่นกว่าปกติ เสียงหวานสะบัดพัดแข่งกับสายลมที่ผู้คนคุ้นเคย ในยามหลับเป็นเพียงแค่ลมโชยเบาบาง และสม่ำเสมอ เมื่อเทรย์ โคลเวอร์ใช้ฝ่ามือแตะลงบนแก้มนุ่ม เรียกชื่อของคนรักด้วยความรักทั้งหมดของวันก่อนหน้า และวันนี้เพื่อเติมเต็มความรักให้มากขึ้นกว่าทุก ๆ วัน นัยน์ตาสีเขียวขจีของทุ่งหญ้าช่วงฤดูใบไม้ผลิแสนอุดมสมบูรณ์จะเผยให้ได้เห็น พร้อมรอยยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ที่ทำให้เขาสามารถมองเห็นแสงสว่างของดวงอาทิตย์ได้โดยไม่ต้องเปิดม่านรับอรุณ

“อรุณสวัสดิ์เทรย์คุง”

ส่วนประกอบทั้งหมดที่แสนล้ำค่าประกอบรวมกันมาเป็น「 เคเตอร์ ไดม่อน」 ทำให้ฝูงผีเสื้อนับล้านซึ่งหลับใหลอยู่ในกระเพาะอาหารได้รับพลังงานเพื่อตีปีกบินสร้างสายลมแห่งความหวั่นไหวภายในหัวใจของเทรย์ โคลเวอร์

คนรักผู้ซึ่งสติส่วนหนึ่งยังคงหลงอยู่ในป่าแห่งความฝันจะโอบแขนรอบลำคอของเขา ท่าทางที่ไร้ที่พึ่งทำให้เขาต้องช่วยประคองหลังของอีกฝ่ายเพื่อให้ลุกขึ้นนั่ง จากนั้นพวกเขาแนบแก้มเข้าหากันแทนจูบทักทายยามเช้า

“อรุณสวัสดิ์เคท ไปแปรงฟันกันเถอะ”

“รับทราบ✰~” เคเตอร์ ไดม่อนปล่อยแขนออกจากรอบคอของเขา ลุกจากเตียงนอนและเดินไปที่ห้องน้ำ

เทรย์ โคลเวอร์เองก็ลุกขึ้นจากเตียง จัดที่ให้เป็นระเบียบตามนิสัย เปิดผ้าม่านเพื่อให้แสงแดดกระจายเข้ามาภายในห้อง ก่อนจะเดินตามหลังคนรักเข้าไปในห้องน้ำเพื่อแปรงฟันเช่นกัน

แปรงสีฟันต่างสี 2 อันวางอยู่บริเวณอ่างล้างหน้า ครีมอาบน้ำและแชมพูที่มีกลิ่นตรงกันข้ามถูกวางไว้ข้างกัน ความไม่เป็นธรรมชาติที่ผสานกันเข้ากันอย่างลงตัวสำหรับห้องพักเดี่ยวของรองผู้ดูแลหอพัก Heartslabyul ซึ่งถูกกล่าวว่าได้รับมอบมาจากราชินีแห่งหัวใจผู้บ้าคลั่งในกฎเกณฑ์อันมีการลงโทษอย่างเข้มงวด

ช่างน่าขบขัน, เมื่อคิดว่าห้องพักของเทรย์ โคลเวอร์ผู้มีศักดิ์เป็นรองผู้ดูแลหอพัก และ มีชื่อเรียกว่า “อัศวินแห่งกุหลาบ” เต็มไปด้วยหลักฐานของการต่อต้านกฎระเบียบมากมาย ทั้ง ๆ ที่โดยปกติแล้วเขามักจะทำตามกฎระเบียบอย่างถึงที่สุดเพื่อหลีกเลี่ยงเรื่องยุ่งยากซึ่งอาจจะเกิดขึ้นในภายหลัง และยิ่งเกิดเหตุการณ์ริดเดิ้ล โรสฮาร์ทสถูกความคิดด้านลบเข้าครอบงำ มันไม่ใช่เรื่องดีเท่าไรหากจะทำให้ผู้ดูแลหอพักอารมณ์เสียจากการที่มีคนกระทำผิดกฎระเบียบ

ฉะนั้นเทรย์ โคลเวอร์รู้สึกขอโทษต่อตนเองในอนาคตอย่างสุดซึ้ง ถึงปัญหาที่อาจจะตามมาในอนาคตจากการถูกจับได้ว่าฝ่าฝืนกฎของราชินีแห่งหัวใจ —เพราะเขาในตอนนี้ไม่สามารถต่อต้านความรักที่มากเกินไปจนเอ่อล้นราวกับสูตรปรุงยาที่ผสมผิดพลาดในบีกเกอร์

หลังจากที่แปรงฟันเสร็จเรียบร้อย —ใบหน้าเปียกชุ่มของเคเตอร์ ไดม่อนหอมกลิ่นผลไม้รสเปรี้ยวจากสบู่ล้างหน้าเงยขึ้นมองมาทางเทรย์ โคลเวอร์พร้อมกับยีฟันขาวสะอาดให้ตรวจสอบ เขาใช้ทั้งสองมือประคองใบหน้าของคนรักเอาไว้ จรดปลายจมูกลงบนจมูกของอีกฝ่าย กลิ่นหอมเย็นสบายของมิ้นต์จากยาสีฟันโชยแตะจมูก และคนรักของเขาเองก็ยื่นมือมาจับใบหน้าของเขากลับเช่นกัน

“เคคุงจูบได้แล้วใช่ไหม?”

“อ่า...มาจูบกันเถอะ”

สุดเสียงคำอนุญาต— ริมฝีปากทาบทับเข้าหากันอย่างนุ่มนวลด้วยความรัก ซึมซับไอร้อนที่แผ่กระจายออกมาจากการสอดแทรกลิ้นเข้าไปสำรวจภายใน รสชาติของยาสีฟันรสมินต์เผ็ดเล็กน้อย ถึงอย่างนั้นจูบของคนรักก็หวานยิ่งกว่าก้อนน้ำตาลชนิดใด ถ้าหากเป็นเค้ก เทรย์ โคลเวอร์จะละเมียดละไมชิมรสเพื่อให้มันหมดลงช้าที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เพื่อแสดงออกให้เห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายคือสิ่งล้ำค่าที่เขาจะทะนุถนอมอย่างสุดความสามารถ

เมื่อริมฝีปากผละออกจากกัน เขาสามารถมองเห็นใบหน้าของคนรักที่ถูกระบายด้วยสีแดงจาง ๆ เหมือนกับสวนดอกกุหลาบของหอพักที่เคยเป็นสีขาวมาก่อน นัยน์ตาสีเขียวชุ่มชื้นเป็นประกายราวกับอัญมณีสะท้อนเงาของเขาเพียงคนเดียว —เคเตอร์ ไดม่อนผู้ซึ่งถูกทาด้วยสีของความรักนั่นช่างยากที่จะปล่อยไป

เทรย์ โคลเวอร์รวบตัวของคนรักเข้ามากอดไว้แน่น เขาอยากทำแบบนี้ตลอดไปแม้กระทั่งตอนที่กำลังเรียนอยู่ ทำงานในฐานะรองหัวหน้าหอพัก หรือเข้าร่วมกิจกรรมของชมรม เขาอยากจะแสดงให้ผู้คนทั้งโลกเห็นถึงเคเตอร์ ไดม่อนที่ถูกเติมเต็มไปด้วยความรัก แต่ขณะเดียวกันเขาก็อยากซ่อนความน่ารักที่ล้ำค่านี้เอาไว้ให้ตัวเองเห็นเพียงคนเดียวเท่านั้น ต้องทำอย่างไรถึงจะขจัดความรู้สึกที่วุ่นวายนี้ออกไปจากใจได้

"ไม่อยากไปเรียนเลย~ อยากอยู่กับเทรย์คุงมากกว่าอีก~~" เจ้าของใบหน้าที่แนบอยู่บนหน้าอกของเขาส่งเสียงอู้อี้ออกมา

หลังจากที่ได้ยินประโยคเอาแต่ใจของคนรัก เขาตัดสินใจกับตัวเองได้ทันทีในเช้าวันนี้ —ว่าไม่มีทางซะหรอก ในเมื่อฝูงผีเสื้อภายในกระเพาะอาหารกระพือปีกอย่างรุนแรงสร้างลมพายุลูกใหญ่ที่ทำให้รู้สึกมวนท้องหลังจากที่ได้ยินประโยคนั้น และขณะเดียวกันมีหลายคำพูดมากมายอัดแน่นอยู่ภายในใจของเขา แต่เขาไม่สามารถเรียบเรียงถ้อยคำเพื่อสื่อสารความรู้สึกทั้งหมดในหัวใจออกไปได้

"เคท...เคเตอร์ ไดม่อน...เคทของฉัน...เคท"

เทรย์ โคลเวอร์ทำได้เพียงส่งเสียงเรียกชื่อคนรักซ้ำไปซ้ำมาราวกับว่าทั้งชีวิตมีคำศัพท์อยู่เพียงคำเดียวบนโลกที่เขาได้เรียนรู้และจบจนตลอดอายุ 18 ปี

"หืม? มีอะไรงั้นหรือเทรย์คุง?" เจ้าของชื่อเรียกเงยหน้าขึ้นมา จ้องมองเขาด้วยสายตาที่น่ารักเป็นการตอบรับต่อเสียงเรียก

"เคท"

"ว่าไงเทรย์คุง~"

"เคทของฉัน"

"โอ้~ เทรย์คุงของเคคุง" เคเตอร์ ไดม่อนหัวเราะออกมาเบา ๆ และยิ้มจนตาหยี

—วิธีการตอบรับแบบนั้นทำให้หัวใจของเขารู้สึกจั๊กจี้

"ถ้ายังทำตัวแบบนี้ จะไม่ทันกินข้าวเช้านะเคท"

"นั่นสินะ ถ้าริดเดิ้ลคุงไม่เห็นเทรย์คุง คงแย่แน่เลยเนอะ~ แต่ว่านะ เคคุงทำตัวแบบไหนงั้นหรอ?"

ดวงตาของคนรักที่ฉายแววซุกซนนั้นก็ยังคงดูน่ารัก แต่ว่าก่อนที่จะรู้ตัวว่ารัก พวกเขาก็เคยเป็นเพื่อนกันมาก่อน มันจึงอดไม่ได้ที่จะมีความรู้สึกหมั่นไส้ผสมเข้ามากับท่าทียียวนที่ไม่ได้ดูไร้เดียงสาของคนรัก

"น่ารัก" เทรย์ โคลเวอร์เลือกที่จะตอบออกไปตามตรงเพราะถ้าไม่ทำแบบนั้นเห็นทีคงถูกแหย่เล่นไม่เลิกจนเลยเวลารับประทานอาหารเช้าตามกฏระเบียบของราชินีแห่งหัวใจ

"อ่าาาา เทรย์คุงขี้โกง"

และวิธีนี้ก็ได้ผลดีเสียด้วยเมื่อคนที่ถูกบอกว่าน่ารักเอามือดันเขาให้ออกห่างจากตัวเพื่อระบายความเขินอายที่ตีตื้นขึ้นมาจนใบหน้ากลายเป็นสีเดียวกับดอกกุหลาบ

**Author's Note:**

> แก้บนเพราะว่ากดได้♣️การ์ดวันเกิด  
> **พอคิดว่า♣️♦️กำลังเดทกันอยู่ก็อยากให้♣️มีชื่อเล่นที่เอาไว้เรียก♦️เฉพาะเวลาอยู่กันแค่2คนเท่านั้น เพราะงั้นในฟิค♣️ก็เลยเรียก♦️ว่า"เคท"ล่ะค่ะ**


End file.
